Question: Solve for $x$ : $6 = 11 + x$
Subtract $11$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{6 {- 11}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ 6 &=& 11 + x \\ \\ {-11} && {-11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 6 {- 11} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -5$